psifandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:CJGamerX/Psychic Mentalism
How it works Ok, it works by sort of feeling out your brain using Energy Manipulation, and from there on, you can do various things to help your brain. I will be telling you both the logic and emotion side, and their functions. This will help you to make several changes to your brain, and do things to help it out. Depending on the person, this can reprogram a lot quicker than normal theta usage. Logic From here I will be telling you how to feel out your logic side and what it does. This holds all of your logical feelings and logical things are kept here. Use energy manipulation to visualize your brain in your skull. Feel out which side is which, tell your EM that you want to know which one is your Logic side. You should be getting a hint after a bit of visualization and feeling out of the left and right side of your brain. The logic side, you should probably get a rush of visions that represents facts and other things that you learned. That is how you know that it is your logic side. Emotion This is a seperate side. This holds all of your emotions, including things like, heartbreak, love, hate, other various emotional feelings. When I feel out my emotional side, sometimes I see a girl with her hair flowing in the wind and her back towards me, and she's on a very grassy place. There is no roads on it, just grasslands. When you feel out your emotional side, you should see a rush of visions that will seem very emotional, representing your hate, love, among other such emotional feelings. That is how you know that it is your emotional side. Technique 1: Logical and Emotional Harmony Okay, for this technique I will label it in steps: 1. Feel out your brain again. 2. Go inside your brain 3. Visualize a dark room, with two people. 4. Visualize those two people representing your two sides, one being highly logical, and one being highly emotional. 5. Visualize those two people actually holding hands, if you want, you can have them fuse together, or stay holding hands, depends on how you see fit. 6. Now you should feel your brain tingle a bit, and sort of a sensation of feeling in control, depending on the person. Technique 2: Mentalist Reprogramming I will label this one in steps too: 1. Feel your brain and go inside. 2. It will help if you use logic and emotion harmony along with this. 3. Visualize a more confident side of you, in there, or any other attribute you want. 4. Breathe in, breathe out, and go on a contiunous cycle of very deep breaths(Not to the point of straining, just to the point of where you can bring these attributes out.) 5. Now, visualize that more confident or whatever you gave yourself you basically pouring on you, seeping into both your mind, and body. 6. Breathe in, breathe out, and keep saying: "I'm confident!" Go a bit louder until you feel it actually happening. (Repeat "II'm _____" with any mental attribute you want.) Category:Blog posts